


Yours Will Always Be My Favorite

by Okay_Boomer



Series: CorpseKuno being shy and cute together [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okay_Boomer/pseuds/Okay_Boomer
Summary: Alright, so maybe his boyfriend was completely nocturnal, had the palest skin anyone had ever lain eyes on, and drank a concerning amount of red "gatorade." But all the jokes about him being a vampire were just absurd.Haha, right guys?𝗢𝗿, 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗼𝗻𝗲 𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗦𝘆𝗸𝗸𝘂𝗻𝗼'𝘀 𝗱𝗮𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗮𝗻 𝗮𝗰𝘁𝘂𝗮𝗹 𝘃𝗮𝗺𝗽𝗶𝗿𝗲 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗵𝗲 𝗱𝗼𝗲𝘀𝗻'𝘁 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗻 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗱 𝗼𝗳 𝗯𝗹𝗼𝗼𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝗯𝘂𝘆 𝗮𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝘂𝗽𝗲𝗿𝗺𝗮𝗿𝗸𝗲𝘁.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno, CorpseKuno - Relationship, Sykkuno/Corpse Husband
Series: CorpseKuno being shy and cute together [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982368
Comments: 43
Kudos: 1953





	Yours Will Always Be My Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't think this ship is "real", I just think their online personas together is cute. This is all just fantasy, so please don't harass real life people. Ya'll know the drill.

**Yours Will Always Be My Favorite**

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .*･ﾟ: .*･: .⋆

Sykkuno frowned as he scanned the labels on the various bags of blood in the cooled display case, his phone pressed against the side of his cheek as he called his boyfriend.

"Hey! It's me, uhm, I'm at the supermarket and there's a lot of different kinds of blood. I didn't even know there were this many. Mostly...cow blood? I think there's some pig though too. Which one should I get?"

There was a weighty pause and then Corpse's voice crackled through the speaker, low and tired, "just, anything really. I literally don't care right now. Just pick one at random and come home, please." His boyfriend's voice sounded strained and rough, worlds different from his usually relaxed tone. It made Sykkuno's heart tighten up uncomfortably in his chest. It wasn't often that Corpse got like this and Sykkuno kicked himself for not noticing the depleting number of blood bags in the fridge sooner. They'd both been so busy with streaming and editing lately that there hadn't been a good time to restock.

"Okay, I'll be home soon. I love you," Sykkuno said the last part quietly with his lips pressed right up against the receiver, too shy to say it any louder in the crowded supermarket.

"God, I love you too," Corpse's voice went softer at that, the tense edge rounding out but still not quite normal. Sykkuno bit back a cheesy smile and switched off his phone, turning to the frankly intimidating butcher behind the counter.

He smiled with false confidence, "uhm, two bags of your finest blood please."

The butcher raised an incredulous eyebrow.

* * *

He came home with his backpack filled with an icepack and two large packs of cow blood. He figured they could just freeze one and keep it as backup so that they wouldn't accidentally run out like this again. Then again, their _last_ backup bag hadn't prevented this either though so Sykkuno made a note to pick up a backup-backup bag the next time he went out. He opened the door and peered inside their little apartment. All the lights were out—something Corpse had mostly stopped doing since Sykkuno moved in, but he still sometimes kept them all off and closed the blinds on especially bad days—and there was no music playing through the living room bluetooth speakers which was usually a sign that something was very, very wrong.

Sykkuno closed the front door and toed off his shoes, slinging his backpack from over his shoulder and resting it against the wall as he called into the hallway, "Corpse? I've got your blood." There was a sentence he didn't think he'd ever say just a short year ago.

No response.

He frowned and knelt down to retrieve the packs of blood. He stopped by the kitchen to place one in the freezer and then he walked into their shared bedroom with the other one. The blinds were shut and an extra blanket had been tossed over the railing to block out the tiny slivers of sunlight that still sometimes shone through the sides. That meant things were _catastrophically_ bad. Sykkuno's eyebrows drew together as he looked around the bedroom for any sign of Corpse. The bed was empty and all of their other blankets were missing too. He knocked on the door to the adjoining bathroom, "are you in here?"

There was a muffled sound from inside and Sykkuno breathed out a sigh of relief as he opened the door and slipped inside, closing it again as fast as possible. The bathroom was pitch black but in the few seconds it had taken him to close the door, he'd seen the huddled figure of his boyfriend in the bathtub, wrapped from head-to-toe in their blankets. Corpse made a small, upset growl at the brief brightness and Sykkuno responded with a soothing noise as he knelt by the edge of the tub. He fumbled a bit with the plastic seal on the blood bag but eventually managed to rip the corner off with only a bit spilling over onto his jeans. The jeans were a necessary sacrifice, and more of his clothes would probably be ruined in this encounter anyway with how messy these feedings could get.

He ran a hand gently down the side of a blanket and felt the solid mass of his boyfriend underneath. Blindly, he felt around the fabric for an opening and gasped when his hand met ice-cold skin. He had yet to get used to some of the more unusual peculiarities that vampires possessed. It wasn't often that he saw Corpse in a starving, feral state however, and he planned to keep it that way. Corpse made no move to reach for the bag so Sykkuno held it up to his face, pressing the cut edge against his lips. Hopefully the smell would get the vampire to react.

Like a rubber snapping, there was a sudden snarl, and the bag was snatched out of his hands. Sykkuno couldn't see, but he _heard_ the wet sound of the blood bag being drained and the quiet crinkling of the plastic being crushed. The drinking went on for fifteen long seconds and then the empty bag was dropped to the bottom of the tub. Sykkuno noted that they'd have to bring out the backup blood sooner than he'd anticipated. As he picked up the empty bag, Corpse's icy hand landed on his wrist. The vampire was still in a feral state, the blood not quite nourishing his body in the ways it had to yet, but Sykkuno also wasn't afraid as he was pulled over the edge of the tub and into the makeshift blanket cave. His knees landed a bit painfully against the porcelain basin but he held back the wince as he corrected his position and snuggled up close to his icepack of a boyfriend. The blankets were pulled shut again around them and Corpse nuzzled up close to his heat, his arms curling around Sykkuno's middle as he pressed his face tightly against Sykkuno's sweatshirt.

Sykkuno smiled fondly and ran his fingers through his boyfriend's jet black, untamed hair. Every so often his fingertips grazed against one of Corpse's various piercings. It would take a while for the shivering to subside and even longer than that for his boyfriend to leave what they dubbed "blood withdrawal" mode. In the meantime, Sykkuno would try to keep him as warm as possible and get him to eat something real once he was fairing a bit better. Vampires required an honestly ludicrous amount of blood daily to not revert into their feral form (one that Sykkuno had yet to see in whole, and sort of hoped he never would) but Sykkuno refused to let Corpse skip on his human meals.

Corpse's shoulders stopped vibrating against his stomach and Sykkuno breathed out a small sound of relief, "is it starting to get better?"

There was no verbal response, but Corpse nodded and turned his head away from Sykkuno's sweatshirt, his face flushed and damp with sweat. That was a good sign. The sudden flip from icy to burning always seemed to be a harbinger of good news. Sykkuno brushed black bangs away from his boyfriend's face and smiled in the darkness as it felt less and less like he was shacking up with an ice cube and more like he had his own personal heater. His own arms had been covered with goosebumps, but now the heat was slowly returning to their little cave and he relaxed against the back of the tub.

He kept slowly combing his fingers through Corpse's hair until the other stirred again and sat up, pulling the blanket off of them and releasing all of the warmth they'd trapped beneath it. "Hot," He mumbled and Sykkuno chuckled as he stood up. His knees ached from the awkward sitting arrangement but he ignored the quiet cracks of his joints as he rose.

"I'm going to get you something solid to eat. Close your eyes when I open the door, alright?"

Corpse nodded against his hand and Sykkuno pet his curls a last time before he stepped out of the tub.

* * *

He managed to feed Corpse two sandwiches before the vampire crashed from the large blood intake and fell asleep half-curled up in the tub.

It took a good twenty minutes to manoeuvre and cajole his tired boyfriend into their bedroom to sleep in a position that wouldn't completely throw out his back for the next week. In the dim of their bedroom, he could just barely make out his boyfriend's features against the pillow, but he still saw that his eyes were underlined with dark eye bags. They really had been working too hard lately. He traced the circles with a fingertip and frowned before he tucked the covers closer around Corpse's shoulders. His boyfriend's face was still damp with sweat and he carefully wiped it off, marveling a little at Corpse's face beneath his fingers, how peaceful he seemed right then. Corpse leaned into the touch, rolling onto his side—away from the window, despite the blanket covering it—and reached out to clutch at Sykkuno's shirt again.

The skin was burning, a vast difference from how it was not too long ago. Sykkuno squeezed the hand gently before he drew back and hesitated at the side of the bed for a moment, unsure about what order he should do things next.

In a few hours Corpse would wake again and be thirsty. He needed to have the blood in the freezer defrosted before then.

He tweeted that they wouldn't be able to make it to their streams for at least the next two days (blaming a severe and unexpected case of food poisoning) and picked out a few movies that they'd been meaning to watch for a while. They deserved a break after all.

* * *

The next time Corpse woke, the digital clock on the bedside table was blinking 4am and Sykkuno's arm and one of his legs was thrown haphazardly across his body like a very unusual blanket. Corpse huffed out a silent laugh at the way Sykkuno's hair was splayed out adorably in disarray against the pillow and at the small, damp drool spot under his cheek. His body was still sore but at least it felt like he had some strength behind his muscles again. Moving as carefully as possible, he felt around the side table for his face mask. He didn't usually wear it inside the house but going near-feral had the tendency to leave his canines more elongated than usual and he didn't want Sykkuno to have to see that. Mask placed firmly over his mouth, he looked back down to where his lover was sleeping serenely.

He hardly remembered the last few hours—only snapshots, blurry and out of order—but he _did_ remember Sykkuno being there for all of them. His heart warmed fondly and he turned around as carefully as he could to face his boyfriend in the dark. He could see perfectly clearly, which was one of the few perks of vampirism (accompanied a whole slew of frustrations). He saw each one of Sykkuno's eyelashes, his faint freckles, the soft lifts of his chest to breathe, the staccato movements of his eyes beneath the lids as dreams obviously spun beneath them. Corpse lifted a hand to Sykkuno's cheek, carefully brushing away a stray strand of hair from across his face, so that it wouldn't have the potential to bother his sleeping companion. He stared for another few minutes, simply enjoying their closeness and the pure calm that enveloped him every time he woke up like this.

His silent admiring was brought to a pause by Sykkuno's eyes opening slowly, his body stretching out languidly and deliberately like a cat, before they closed again and he smiled drowsily into the pillow, "were you staring at me sleeping again?" There was a laugh behind the words so Corpse smiled back with a whispered "it's a habit" and leaned closer. He pulled Sykkuno into his arms—the other still wrapped in their white blankets like a Greek statue—so that he was pressed against his chest. He nuzzled into his boyfriend's wonderfully soft hair, hugging him tight for a second, before easing the hold. Sykkuno dozed like that for a few more minutes before he turned again and his arms wrapped around Corpse's stomach in turn, holding them together as though they were two parts of a whole that just needed some adhesive.

"Mornin," Corpse murmured huskily, his voice still wrecked with sleep, and Sykkuno's head rose with some effort.

"I don't think you could call 5am morning," Sykkuno smiled timidly but lopsidedly, the way he did whenever he was being sassy but didn't want to get called out for it. To his credit, it almost always worked. Corpse rolled up his eyes but said nothing in retaliation as his hand gently stroked up Sykkuno's neck to run idly through his hair. His boyfriend's eyes shuttered at the touch, dropping shut again as he rested his weight on Corpse's chest, his fingers tracing patterns on the vampire's worn-soft band shirt.

"Your temperature's all back to normal."

"Because you fed me," Corpse's fingers stopped their motions for a second, hesitating on how exactly to express his thanks. He wasn't the best at things like that, despite his earnest efforts, "I don't remember much but I know you were there. Taking...care of me. Thank you for that."

Sykkuno looked at him steadily from where he was laying heavy and relaxed, "of course." He said it as though it were a simple truth—something undeniable, fact—and so it was ludicrous to even be thanked for it. Corpse disagreed but also loved how earnestly loyal and caring his boyfriend was, how it just poured innocuously and freely out of him. For a second he almost pictured little cartoon-esque sparkles surrounding the other's face like a halo, as though he were a fairytale prince actually come to life. It was silly, so he shook the childish thought away and looked bashfully to the side, trying futilely to hide from the adoring stare being shone on him.

A hand cupped his face, gently turning it back center, and Sykkuno's fingers smoothed over the grey fabric of the mask that covered his lips. The touch was innocent, curious, but some wires must have gotten crossed somewhere between his boyfriend's solid weight on top of him and his hopelessly romantic musings, because Corpse's member gave a somewhat willful start at the contact. It made his cheeks flush—what little they could with his body still recuperating—and he rolled Sykkuno off of him and over onto his back.

"Whoa," Sykkuno laughed as he landed in a tangle of various covers, staring up at him in amusement, "was I getting too heavy?"

Corpse shook his head as he covered Sykkuno's smaller body beneath his, burrowing his face into the warm bend of his boyfriend's neck. The skin there smelled so _good_ , and Corpse pushed his mask up over his mouth. Sykkuno's hand went around to pet his head soothingly but the fingers slowly tightened as Corpse's nuzzling morphed into intimate, heated kisses that trailed down his neck to his collarbone. " _Oh_ ," he breathed dreamily and Corpse smirked as he ran one of his hands down Sykkuno's side, pausing at his hip to start to push the loose sweatpants down. Sykkuno's fingers were still buried in his hair and Corpse liked them there as he kneeled in-between his boyfriend's legs.

He knew that it was probably nearly black in the room to Sykkuno's human eyes, and he let the anonymity of the shadows pull him into a confidence that he normally didn't possess. He pushed down Sykkuno's pants just enough to free his member and wet his lips as his fingers circled the hefty base. Sykkuno made a soft, embarrassed moan as his head fell back into the pillows heavily and his free hand came up to smother any further sounds. His thighs spread slightly to allow for more space and it made Corpse flush happily just at the knowledge that his partner trusted him so much. Trusted his mouth on him despite possessing literal _fangs_.

He was about to bend down when there was a gentle tug at his hair. He looked up.

"Are you— Uhm, can you..." Sykkuno trailed off but the question was obvious as his eyes cast downwards. _Can you still get it up while recovering from a lack of blood?_

Corpse paused, blindsighted for a second as he thought the question over, "uhm. I don't actually know." It didn't matter either, he realized with stark clarity. It was almost laughable how little he cared about his own release when faced with the opportunity of his boyfriend's. Without further ado, he pushed Sykkuno's thigh up over his shoulder as he got settled, his fingers tightening around the dick currently dripping over his knuckles, and then bent down to wrap his lips around the head. He made a heady sound at the _taste_ and ran his tongue over the tip, gently dipping into the slit before the fingers tightened again in his hair and he relented with a chuckle. Sykkuno was too sensitive for too much teasing. He moved his hand at the base while he took half of the length into his mouth, working up to a good speed that had Sykkuno's thighs shaking around his shoulders, his whimpers muffled into a pillow that he kept clutched to his heated face.

Corpse drew back and slowly slid his fist up the entire wet length, delighting in the slick sound it made as his boyfriend jerked beneath the firm, slow, deliberate motion. He did it again, and then a third time, before Sykkuno threw the pillow aside and gave him a heated, wild stare, " _Corpse_."

Corpse hummed, feeling slightly devious, as his fingers circled snug and wet beneath the crown, "is there something you want, babe?"

Sykkuno made an almost pained sound, his fingers flexing in Corpse's hair for a second before relenting, "k-keep doing that?"

"Is that a question?" Okay, now he was being _truly_ _devious_ , and that to his poor companion who'd more or less saved his sanity just hours before too. He felt a small twist of guilt lace into the heat running through his body. Sykkuno seemed to be of a slightly different opinion however, and his dick flexed beneath Corpse's fingers, apparently very interested in the proceedings.

"Can you keep...with your mouth. I... _please_." He floundered—obviously reluctant to say anything too crude—but Corpse let it slide as he enthusiastically lowered his head again, sliding Sykkuno back into his mouth as his tongue laved the underside with new fervor. He proceeded to give his boyfriend one of his best—if he could rank his own skills—blowjobs of their relationship, both as a thank you and because the scent of Sykkuno up close right then was doing something a little crazy to his vampiric sensibilities. He smelled so _good_ , so warm and full of life. Corpse was all but drooling by the end, moaning louder than Sykkuno when his boyfriend's hips stuttered under his firm grip and he came. Corpse swallowed, and sat up with not a little bit of pride as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and adjusted his face mask again.

Sykkuno was staring at the ceiling in a daze, his face flushed beautifully and his skin shining dimly with sweat. Corpse made another pleased sound and pressed his face back against Sykkuno's throat, delighting in his boyfriend's familiar and intoxicating scent. He might as well have been purring, for how obviously he was relishing in Sykkuno's post-coital musk.

"Do I smell good?" Sykkuno asked affectionately, an arm curling around Corpse's shoulders protectively, and Corpse hummed a blissed affirmative. His lips pressed against the skin and he shivered, his pants maddeningly tight and his erection at full mast as he breathed in deeply.

"You're probably thirsty," his boyfriend said and Corpse snapped his head up, suddenly realizing with a sick sense of dread that he _was_ hungry. Shit. He hadn't even realized that he'd been scenting out Sykkuno's neck like he was prey. He tried to move away but Sykkuno's grip held fast, keeping him pressed up against his chest, "it's okay. You've fed from me before and it didn't even hurt that bad. Just a little is alright."

"No, that's— We have cow blood in fridge. There's no need to hurt you just because..." _Just because your blood tastes the best._

Sykkuno's eyes softened, "it's okay, really. I know that you—" he blushed, ducking his head shyly, "—that you really like how mine tastes. I want you to."

Corpse worried his lip, torn between his fervent hunger and his reluctance to hurt Sykkuno in any way, no matter how small. He shook his head but Sykkuno just urged him forward again, baring his throat without a trace of fear.

"I promise it doesn't hurt bad," he whispered encouragingly as he pressed Corpse's face against his neck, "I promise." The _smell_. He smelled absolutely, mouth-wateringly delicious. Corpse made a soft, wanting sound in the back of his throat and he felt Sykkuno's heartbeat skip, his hands pulling Corpse closer so that his mask was pressed against the skin. Half delirious, Corpse took a shuddering breath and lifted his mask again, carefully licking the area that was safest to bite into. He made sure Sykkuno's body was relaxed, his heartbeat steady again, before he finally sunk his sharp canines into the soft skin beneath his mouth. Sykkuno seethed at the breach but then quickly relaxed again, taking a deep breath as he stared down at Corpse like he was the 8th world wonder.

As the first few drops trickled onto his tongue, Corpse sunk into a blissed-out euphoria, his eyes sliding shut as he moaned around the skin in his mouth. He slumped against his boyfriend's side, greedily but gently lapping at his neck, his hands clenched in his boyfriend's shirt so that he had something to hold onto while his mind blanked in the best way. They stayed like that for a while, Corpse savoring drops at a time, before he noticed Sykkuno's head lulling a little more heavily against the headrest and he drew back. He pressed a reverent kiss to the puncture marks and then leaned up to press another against his boyfriend's cheek affectionately.

He was pulled into a warm hug and Sykkuno's hand trailed curiously down to his pants to cup the front, a slightly teasing look underlying his gaze as he looked up, "did you uh, c-come from that?"

Corpse stared at him blankly for a few seconds before he pulled his sweatpants away from his stomach and looked down, seeing the mess first-hand with a small noise of dismay. He hadn't even noticed coming, the pleasure of tasting his boyfriend far surpassing everything else. He let the waistband snap back against his skin and groaned, "oh my god, I didn't even feel it."

Sykkuno smiled again, all soft edges and love, "well, looks like my blood is still your favorite." He sounded so triumphant about it too. It made Corpse's heart bleed affection.

He pulled his boyfriend's mouth against his own, not caring that his tongue probably still tasted like blood. Sykkuno put up with it for a few seconds before he pulled back with a slight grimace, "okay, _my_ blood is not my favorite."

Corpse smiled so wide his fangs showed, "it'll always be mine."

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀.*⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .*･ﾟ: .*･: .⋆


End file.
